The present invention relates to a new and improved breechblock for an automatic firing weapon, comprising a breechblock housing, a breechblock head displaceable in the breechblock housing, at least one movable blocking or locking body by means of which the breechblock head can be locked in a firing position with the breechblock housing, there further being provided a spring-loaded control element which is displaceable in the breechblock housing and possesses a control surface by means of which there can be adjusted the blocking or locking body.
With a state-of-the-art breechblock of this general type the blocking or locking bodies are constructed as locking elements pivotably arranged at the breechblock head. In the firing position the control element, by means of its control surfaces, pivots the locking elements outwardly into a blocking position where they bear against catch or locking surfaces of the breechblock housing. After firing a shot the control element is moved rearwards, and the locking elements are rocked into a release position where they bear upon the control surfaces of the control element. This bearing or support action take place during the entire movement of the breechblock body composed of the breechblock head and the control element, until the locking elements, in the firing position, are again pivoted into the blocking position.
What is disadvantageous with this prior art construction is that the control element which is loaded by the force of a closing spring during the entire movement of the breechblock body exerts a pressure via the control surfaces onto the locking elements, so that the latter are displaced outwardly against the side walls of the breechblock housing. Consequently, there are present frictional losses, which, in order that there can be obtained the strived for firing speed of the weapon, must be compensated by an increased initial velocity of the breechblock. Yet, increased breechblock velocities are associated with increased loading and wear of the material from which the breechblock is formed.